Sacrifice
by Aaiiry
Summary: Cloud is thirteen and blonde, in a town full of black haired, superstitious weirdos. the decide he, along with several other blondes, and three oddballs from...well, just read it. It has an ICO plotline...Genres may vary.
1. Shinjuku and ShoShone villages' sacrific...

¿ Shinjuku and ShoShone village meet ?  
  
  
  
Okay, I can't start stories, so, I'll just catch you up with what went on in my sad lil' head.   
  
  
Cloud (Cloud is the oldest!) is a sacrificial in a group of four, including Serena, from SM, Quatre, from GW (sorry, he's just too CUTE!! and he's BLONDE!!!), and Belldandy, From OMG!. So, this village doesn't particularly like light-haired people. (This has an ICO plot, by the way.) So they are taken to an evil castle where the village and the surrounding villages sacrifice they're bad-luckers. The other village decides to sacrifice that day too, and the two rival villages meet. The escorts murder each other (cling, clang, *swish!* argh! die! plop, we dead!), and left the seven children to themselves. (Oops, the other village sent Rini, Ami, and Rei, all from SM.) So, they take a vote to go in the castle, because it's POURING rain. ^^ I'll pick up here.  
  
  
"Hey Bell, where do we go?" Cloud asked, looking at the situation hopelessly.  
  
"I don't have a clue..." Belldandy sighed. "We were blindfolded when we came...weren't all of you?" She turns to Rini.  
  
"Yes...we were too." She sits on a broken statue by the entrance. "How old are all of you?" She smiles at them. "Do you have names?"  
  
Cloud grins, and sits by the pink-haired child. "I'm thirteen, Cloud."  
  
Belldandy dusts dirt off her skirt, and answers, "I'm twelve, and my name's Belldandy."  
  
Quatre mopes around, not to happy about the situation. "I'm twelve too, and my name's Quatre."  
  
The raven-haired child turned around from watching the rain. "I'm Rei. That's Ami over there," She points to the girl with short, blue-black hair. "We're both ten. Rini's ten too." She nods her head toward the cotton-candy-pink haired child.   
  
The blonde with a hairstyle strangely similar to Rini's stepped up. "I'm Serena, and I'm eleven! Nice to meet you- Cloud? What's the matter?" Cloud had suddenly gone rigid.  
  
"Help me, I'm in the central chamber..." the voice spoke to Cloud. "Help me...please?"  
  
Cloud stood up, and everyone stared at him. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." She sprinted off down a hallway, following the haunting voice.  
  
"Now where's he off to?" Belldandy glanced down the hallway, with a puzzled look on her face. "Let's follow him, guys..." They all took off after Cloud.  
  
~Back to Cloud~  
  
As Cloud walked into the central chamber, he heard, "HELP! I'm up here!" He looked up startled, and saw a girl slightly older than him, in a sort of birdcage.   
  
"Don't worry! I'm coming!" He huffed up the spiral stairs, and having to jump over several holes in the staircase. "I'll get you down!" He yelled back again, to make sure she knew he was still there.   
  
"I know you will!" She smiled at him; she had almost the same hair color Rei did.   
"So, how do I get you down?" Cloud leaned on the rail waiting for an answer.   
  
"There should be a lever over there, by the drawbridge. The drawbridge doesn't work anymore though."  
  
"Okay, that answer how to get you down...but how do I get over there?" Cloud leaned over farther to hear her better.  
  
"Jump through the windows! You can get back through that way!" Just then, Belldandy and Co. scrambled into the central chamber.  
  
"Cloud? Where are you?!" Belldandy yelled from the bottom of the foyer.  
  
"I'm up here! I'm going to get her down!" He climbed on the windowsill, and hopped out the window, later coming out of a window across the gap in the staircase.   
  
"This lever right here?" He had his hand on a lever at the end of the pathway.  
  
"Yes! That's the one!" She smiled. "Pull it!"  
  
He pulled the lever, and the cage plummeted from the ceiling, and stopped a few meters from the floor.  
  
"Belldandy! Have Quatre jump on the cage! The chain'll probably break!" Cloud yelled from where he was standing by the lever.  
  
"I heard you, Cloud!" Quatre was already halfway there when Cloud said where to go. Quatre climbed up to the scaffold above the cage, and jumped off, and the chain did snap, but when Quatre least expected it to.  
  
"Quatre, be careful!" Rini screamed.  
  
The cage fell the last few meters and broke open; and as Quatre fell to the ground, the shadows came.  
  
  
--------------------------  
well lookylooky! it's so pretty. My Ico plot story. well........all i gots ta say is......i'm putting this in Final Fantasy because i'm plannin on putting more FF characters in! yay! 


	2. Losses

^^ Thanks for the reviews, guys! Thanks ya! (I expect more this time around, please.)  
I'm following the ICO area progression to a T!...well...I'm trying to.   
-------------------------  
  
"Ow...remind me not to jump on giant birdcages..." Quatre hugged his arm in pain. Belldandy noticed the shadows, and pointed towards them.   
  
"What are those?" She noticed they were heading for the girl in the cage. "Cloud! HELP!"   
  
"I'm coming!" He grabbed the cage's chain and slid down. He grabbed a stick after that and whacked at the shadows and after awhile, the vanished, and he walked up to the girl with tall brunette girl. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine...what are you doing here?" She looked at him strangely.   
  
"Did they try to sacrifice you too?" Serena spoke quietly, as not to cry.  
  
"No."   
  
Another black portal had started to form.   
  
"We have to get out of here!" Belldandy pounded on the Idol doors.  
  
Rei pushed her out of the way. "We're not going to get out like that!" Then she started pounding on the Idol doors. "POUND HARDER!"  
  
The girl with tall brunette girl stepped up to the Idol doors, and touched them. Lightning shot out from anywhere possible, killed any shadows present, and opened the doors. "Don't pound on the doors...please?"  
  
The group of eight walked out of the Central Chamber, up long steps, outside the tower and on to a huge bridge. A collective 'wow' went over the group.  
  
"Big bridge," Cloud said, sarcasm dripping from both words. "Doesn't look to safe."  
  
"What does in this castle?" Ami whispered.  
  
"Why are you whispering, Ami?" Serena smiled, and ran across the bridge. The bridge started to crumble. "It's not like it's going to-"   
  
Cloud and Quatre moved in, and caught her just before she fell to the water, Quatre her right hand, Cloud her left. "You okay, Serena?" Cloud whispered.  
  
"You're heavy, Serena." Quatre's words were strained. "We're going to throw you to the other side..."  
  
"Okay...you're going to pull my arms off!" And Serena was thrown to the other side. "I'm up, guys!"  
  
Cloud and Quatre jumped over to the other side. "Jump over, everybody!" Everybody jumped over, and went through the pressure switch door.  
  
"...Stay back..." the tall brunette was glaring at a certain spot in the room. "Sentries, or...what you called shadows, are here..."  
  
Cloud smiled. "Well, if there are any, Quatre and me will get 'em."  
  
"Ya...I bet spiky." Serena teased. "Go get 'em!"  
  
"We will."  
  
They walked slowly through the hall, but no shadows came.  
  
"They're waiting for you to leave me alone..." The tall brunette looked rather worried.  
  
"Then you're not leaving our sight," Cloud grinned.  
  
Ami frowned. "You never told us you're name..."  
  
"My name is Tifa."  
  
"Tifa, huh? Well," Cloud looked around the room. "Hey Quatre, push that block..."  
  
"You're the boss;" he walked over and pushed the giant block over. "Well well...a pressure switch."  
  
Cloud grinned again. "Oooh Rini! Could you step here please?"  
  
"Okay..." Rini sighed and stepped on the switch, which caused a reaction of a staircase to rise out of the floor.  
  
Another murmur of amazement went over the group, and they ran along the next path outside  
To get to the next room.  
  
It was a dead-end with a closed door.  
  
"Dead end..." Cloud and Quatre looked over the edge of the railing. "'Ya know... we could jump over this..."  
  
"Let's go then!" Quatre jumped over, and landed with a loud thud. "I'm okay!"  
  
Cloud jumped too, but landed a bit quieter, as he was lighter. "Hey! There's a lever over there. Go pull it, Quatre."  
  
He pulled it, and the door opened. The girls marched through the doorway.   
  
"So...now what boooys?" Rini cooed at the blonde males.  
  
"Uh...There's a chain there, Cloud." Belldandy pointed at a long chain hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"That'll do." Cloud jumped at the chain and climbed up it, and found a block. "Hey! Stand clear! I'm pushing down the stairs!" The block landed on the floor with a thud, and a group of shadows attacked.  
  
"I'll get this Cloud! Help Tifa and the girls up!" He kicked and punched at the giant sentry, probably a full two feet taller than Quatre.  
  
"Come on, Bell! Get the rest of the group up here! NOW!" He held his hand down to help Tifa, the first one to the block, up.  
  
"I'm coming, Cloud!" Belldandy jumped on the block just as Tifa was hoisted onto the ledge.  
  
"CLOUD!!" Quatre was knocked back by the sentry, and it started to float up to him. An evil female voice came from it.   
  
"I'll just take this one for now..." the sentry picked up Quatre and carted him off toward the black portal.  
"QUATRE!!" Cloud jumped off the ledge, and tackled the sentry, knocking it and Quatre back closer toward the portal. A spider ghoul appeared out of the portal, and struggled to drag Quatre in. It succeeded before Cloud had the chance to recover from tackling the sentry. Cloud stared helplessly at the disappearing portal.  
  
"Q...Quatre...?" He struggled with his words. "...He's gone..."  
  
Belldandy and Tifa looked from the ledge at Cloud. He sat on the granite floor, staring at the cloud of black smoke.  
  
"Cloud...?" Rini and Ami approached carefully, in case he snapped at them. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," His words had no feeling. They were cold, empty.  
  
"Cloud...We can find him again." Tifa looked at Cloud. "The sentries always return to the same place, so..."  
  
Cloud stared at her wide eyed. "Where?!"   
  
"The crypt. That's where you were supposed to go, right?" Tifa looked at the original group of what was now six.  
  
Belldandy looked at the door. "I guess if we need to get to the crypt...we need to go further into the castle, right?"  
  
"Yes...you would have to...there is a way to get through from the central chamber I was in. But it would be quicker to go around."  
  
Rini yelled up to the two girls on the ledge. "Well then, LET'S GET GOING!!"  
  
They were all helped up the ledge, and the headed out the door, with two missions: One, To survive the castle, and Two...Find Quatre.  
  
~*~ END CHAPTER 2 ~*~  
  
------------  
  
OOH...I' don't like CloTi fics...ew. But, I got Aeris another role...and Sephy's her symmetric twin. Heehehe... if you don't get it, go read the ICO gamefaqs guides. go, go on! that's what I'm writing this by!  
  
(I was going to go all the way to 'fear of falling', but oh well... *Evil Grin* I hope Quatre will be okay! Poor Quatre...going crazy in GW and now this!? *sniff* ho else is gunna go? 


	3. Help and Safety

!¡~*~¡! Help and Safety !¡~*~¡!  
  
  
* Telephone rings* Hello?...*listens*...Oh my god!! Are you saying Lady Yashodoa likes my story!? *sweatdrops* MAYBE?! *Hangs up* Stupid telephone... well, hello there! You must be here to read my story, `Sacrifice`!  
  
Why ya gonna waste you're time? (NONONONO! DON'T LEAVE I WAS KIDDING!)  
  
Here! READ!  
  
----------------  
  
Belldandy sighed as the group climbed countless stairs. "Are we up yet?"  
  
"Shh...Be quiet, Belldandy..." Cloud stopped on the stairs, looking at something. "Who the heck is that?"  
  
Tifa pushed her head above the floor. "Let me see...hey.... That's the girl from the West Reflector..."  
  
"What's her name?" Cloud stared at the girl with brown hair. She was a normal height, and didn't look much older than the rest of the group.  
  
"Aeris." Tifa frowned. "I don't know what she's doing over here though..."  
  
Rei sat down on a step and hugged her knees. "If there's a West Reflector, shouldn't there be East, South and North Reflectors?"  
  
"Nope..." She though for a bit. "Well, there is an East Reflector...Sephiroth Guards that."  
  
Rini turned around. "Sephiroth? Who's that?"  
  
In a puff of black smoke, A taller boy appeared, he looked only 15, 16 years old.  
  
Tifa stared. "Him...that's Sephiroth."  
  
Rei stared right along with Tifa, but in a different way. "Ooh...ironic he showed up...huh?"  
  
The two started to argue, and Cloud saw something familiar. "Belldandy...Serena...Quatre's up there..."  
  
Belldandy nodded. "I see him."  
  
The girl Tifa called Aeris was barely audible. "What are you doing, letting the sentries take this poor guy...Sephiroth, you should be ashamed." She dissapeared in a flourish of cherry blossoms, taking Quatre with her.   
  
"AERIS!!" Sephiroth growled. "Sentries...Through the portal, BACK TO THE CRYPT!" He too disappeared in another puff of black smoke.  
  
Cloud walked up onto the platform. "That was messy..." He stares at where the girl disappeared at. "I think we can trust her with Quatre."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~QUATRE~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"W...where am I...?" Quatre struggled with his words. he felt heavy, then she looked at him from above.  
"Are you okay?" She smiled at him, and he felt a little better. "I wasn't about to let Sephiroth and his shadows have you."  
  
Quatre tried to sit up, but failed miserably. "Where did the shadows go...?" He winced in pain. "Where's Cloud...a...and the others?"  
  
The girl stroked his hair. "Shh...it's okay...they'll come soon."  
  
"Cloud will?" Quatre fix his eyes on her. "Can I trust you?"  
  
"Yes. I believe you can." She smiled.  
  
"Good..." He drifted off to an uneasy sleep, with Aeris standing watch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, not to long, this was just a filler. ^^ HAPPY TRAILS! 


End file.
